Tears in Heaven
by Erica Amidala
Summary: This is a Neville Song-Fic about him visiting his parents. Its a bit depressing, pretty angsty. PLEASE R/R!


AUTHORS NOTE: This came to me while doing my World Civilizations homework…While listening to this song which I happen to LOVE.   
While I'm here, here's the song's story. Eric Clapton had a year old son; and he lived in an apartment in NYC, a nanny was watching the baby and she turned her back…and the baby crawled out a window. He wrote the song "Tears in Heaven" for his son.   
  
This is dedicated to Merlyn whom I always talk with on MSN. Thanks for appreciating my craziness.   
--------------------------------------------------  
Neville shuddered as he walked in the door to St. Mungo's Hospital, his grandmother had a cold, so he was here alone. Time to visit his parents, as he did every holiday break, not that they would even recognize him…  
  
  
  
Would you know my name…if I saw you in heaven?   
Would you feel the same…if I saw you in heaven?   
  
  
  
"Hello mother, hello father," he said to the man and woman staring at something behind him. "How are you today?" He swallowed hard, "I'm on break from Hogwarts, I'm doing well in Herbology. Professor Sprout said that I'm one of her best students!"  
  
  
  
I must be strong and carry on  
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven...  
Would you hold my hand…if I saw you in heaven?  
  
  
  
"Did you know a man named Snape? He hasn't gotten any nicer; he hates everyone except people in his own house, especially Harry Potter and me. Did you remember that I'm friends with Harry Potter, he's very nice, he was raised with muggles and had no idea who he was until he came to Hogwarts…" He stopped a minute, half-hoping that they would suddenly ask him to continue. "Some people think Professor Snape in league with You-Know-Who, that would explain why he would hate Harry…and me."  
  
  
  
Would you help me stand…if I saw you in heaven?   
Time can bring you down; time can bend your knees   
Time can break your heart, have you begging please...   
  
  
  
"Mom…dad…I think that in a corner of your mind you can understand me, maybe your trying to answer me. Can you hear me mom, dad? I don't tell anyone but I still remember what you were like…what you were like-before. I remember you spinning me around and around, dad; and I remember you kissing my knee when I fell mom, you told me that a kiss made it all better. But its not all better, it never will be."  
  
  
  
Beyond the door there's peace I'm sure   
And I know there'll be no more tears in heaven...   
  
  
  
"I hate visiting you! I hate seeing the blank look on your faces! I hate feeling like I'm talking to myself!" He paused to breathe for a minute.  
"…Sorry mom, sorry dad. What do you think I should do about being so clumsly, I get so nervous, like I have to prove everything I do…I don't know why now. I'm probably the stupidest person in Hogwarts. Professor Dumbledore is the nicest teacher, him and Professor Sprout. McGognall tries to be nice, especially because she's my house teacher but I know that she thinks I don't belong in Gryffindor…"  
  
  
  
Would you know my name…if I saw you in heaven?   
Would you feel the same…if I saw you in heaven?   
  
  
  
"I'll see you both next holiday. Maybe I'll bring one of the plants I've grown into your room, to brighten it up. Would you like that mom, I remember that you liked plants…you always had a purple lily flower in the kitchen…Well, bye than," He slipped out of the room.  
  
  
  
I must be strong and carry on   
'Cause I know I don't belong here in heaven...   
  
  
  
"Mom...Dad…I love you…" He wiped a tear from his cheek as he walked out, into the rainy streets of London.  
  
  
  
They'll be no more…tears in heaven.  
----------------------------------------  
  
DISCLAIMER: Neville, his grandmother, the hospital, and everything else belongs to J.K. Rowling. I'm just borrowing them! The song "Tears in Heaven" belongs to Eric Clapton.   
  
If anyone knows how I can make different words different colors/Fonts please E-mail me at Me_Myself_And5@hotmail.com. I uploaded it in a .txt format since I don't know how to do an .html format. I apologize if its hard to read.  
  
PLEASE R/R  



End file.
